


Hey, Have I Seen That Guy Before?

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dialogue Light, Inspired by Real Events, Ramen, Short, Swearing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: After getting ramen, Yandere-Chan sees something without realizing its true value.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Hey, Have I Seen That Guy Before?

**Author's Note:**

> My mouth literally fell open at this tease. I want the Yakuza in the present game so bad...
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, one week before the rival shenanigans would begin. Yandere-Chan was in town, getting ramen from a booth.

She was contemplating ways to get Senpai, and most of them involved killing Osana. Chewing, Yandere-Chan smirked. She could see it now: grabbing the ginger’s ponytails and throwing them against the blades…

An actual smile appeared on the young girl’s face. Slurping down her last bite of ramen, Yandere-Chan stood up. Passing her bowl to the poor worker being the counter, she turned to go.

Buraza Town’s main street was small, but not minuscule. As Yandere-Chan walked, her body close to the shops, something caught her attention.

There was an alley sandwiched between the ramen booth and the gift shop. Stopping, Yandere-Chan saw something: a man in a vest, leaning against the wall. There were red dragon tattoos on his arms, a black jacket thrown over one shoulder. His black eyes were striking.

He looked familiar, but Yandere-Chan couldn’t place him. Swallowing, she turned and kept walking; the man didn’t notice her.

Fun Girl was wedged against the hardware store, watching the various people with little interest. When Yandere-Chan stopped, she saw the man as well and her blood went cold. The schoolgirl exited the street and kept walking, not knowing she was being watched.

The open road made Fun Girl exposed, but she didn’t care. Stepping forward just enough to catch a glimpse of the alley, a dumbfounded feeling washed over her.

“YandereDev, you son of a bitch.”


End file.
